Love Hurts No Matter What
by beri
Summary: Kagome gets beat by her boyfriend, Koga. A few years ago, she broke up with Inuyasha. After the beating, she meets Inuyasha once again and they get off the wrong foot. Any questions?
1. Default Chapter

Love Hurts No Matter What  
-Chapter 1-  
A Vision Comes True  
  
"Kagome! Where are you!?" Asked Kouga.  
  
Kouga arrived at Kagome's apartment room because her mother died and her father took her little brother Souta. When Kouga found Kagome in the living room, she was frightened when she saw him heading towards her in the living room.  
  
"Y-Yes Kouga?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Do you know what you did today!?"  
  
"Ah....not exactly...why?"  
  
"My friend told me you were flirting with another man!!! I thought I told you not to hang out with any other man besides me!!"  
  
"I wasn't! WE WERE ONLY TRYING TO STUDY BECAUSE OF OUR BIG TEST ON FRIDAY!!"  
  
She froze when she saw the black aura covering his eyes. She made him angry again. Not again....she didn't need to get hit again.  
  
"What have I told you about yelling at me!?"  
  
"Uh....Sorry Kouga....I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Too late..."  
  
Kouga grabbed her arm tightly, digging his nails in her forearm. With his other free hand, it turned into a fist and forced it to hit her arm. Then his fist headed near her eye. It was the beating all over again....she should've thought about not to make him angry.  
  
Flashback!  
  
It all started in the first year of high school, or in other words a freshmen. Near the end of the freshmen year, she broke up with her ex- boyfriend, Inuyasha. When the Sophomore year started, she met Kouga.  
  
He turned out to be really nice after a couple of coffee dates and ice cream dates. After they became a couple, it started to change. It was only a few bruises on the arm. Then it started on the arms and legs. Now...it's with the black eyes.  
  
It is now the senior year...and the beating still continues.  
  
End of Flashback!  
  
"Kouga....please...stop this..."  
  
"Not until you learn your lesson..."  
  
"But....you're hurting me...."  
  
"You have to learn the hard way...."  
  
Kagome tried to struggle to get away from his grip, but he was too strong. So she waited for herself to past out. She just stood there, he griping on her arm, she couldn't take it anymore until she actuall past out.  
  
Kouga realized what he was doing and let go of her arm. He saw her fell to the floor on her side and was back to normal. "Kagome...are you alright?" He leaned in to check on her, he put his hand on her face and made her face face him.  
  
He knew what to do, he put her in his arms and put her in her bed.  
  
It can't be a dream! It just can't...but it is.  
  
The area: Somewhere in the halls of the Shikon High School, but she didn't know which one. Oh yeah! There will be a familiar piece, the poster of the dance for the Juniors and Seniors since she was a senior too! It was on her right side. She found herself bump into Inuyasha. Some how, he was really nice in there.  
  
"You know it has been since the end of the freshmen year we have talked!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I know. So why do you care?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't. I'm just telling you."  
  
"But you DO care! Why?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Kagome..." She heard Kouga's voice and everything disappeared from her sight, except that she didn't disappear. Then everything...came back...what she was seeing the ceiling. She felt something covering her body except for her neck. Her head was laying on something fluffy and soft. She knew she was in her bed. She lifted her body up to sit up, her blanket fell to her waist. "Are you alright?"  
  
She turned her head to Kouga. He was sitting on a chair next to her bed. "I'm fine! Just a little tired." She let her hands rest on theighs and looked at the space in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome! I did it again. I snapped because you yelled at me."  
  
"You don't have to explain. When ever you get mad, you just snap! And you can't control your anger so you hit other people....even me."  
  
"I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Don't apoligize." Kouga's hands went on her hands and he got off of his seat and pressed his lips against her's. She wanted to pull away but she was too weak from the beating. He forced her to lay back down on her bed, which means his body is over her's. He removed his lips so he can look at her straight in the eye. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Kagome...you know how much I love you. So-"  
  
"No! I told you once before, I'm only going to do it after I get married. So please leave..." She hoped she didn't make him mad again. She waited for him to get off her bed so he can leave her apartment room. Surprisly, he went off of her bed and grabbed his coat. He open the door and left her room. Out of sight...out of mind.  
  
How many times has Kouga try to do some sexual actions on her? Right now it was the second time....she needs to avoid him. Somehow...but how?  
  
The next morning, Kagome was running in the school halls trying to get to class. She couldn't believe she slept in again, but she had to blame herself after what happen last night. She was so in a rush, she made a turn and bumped into something. All of her notes fell to the floor and she landed on her bottom. She quickly picked up her notes and binder and stood up and looked at the object she bumped into.  
  
Her eyes landed on silver hair and then next was the golden eyes.  
  
"Watch it next time, wench!" Angered Inuyasha.  
  
It was just like her dream, in the halls of the Shikon High School. But she found no poster of any kind of dance coming. Oh wait! There it is on the right wall...again. Was the dream a vision?  
  
"Did you hear me!?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes I heard you!" Everything was the same except for the conversation that started. Maybe the vision suppose to show the place she was suppose to be...not actually show the conversation.  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
Kagome noticed that she had a bruise under her eye on her cheek. But she ignored it. That's none of your business! What do you want anyway!?"  
  
"Nothing from you!"  
  
"Then why are you talking to me!?"  
  
"Because you bumped into me!!!"  
  
She stopped right there because she had nothing to back her up. She wanted to get away from him as fast as she could so she won't look at that face again! She started to walk past him but he stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To meet my B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!!" Kagome always knew Inuyasha's brain was slow, so it took awhile to put the letters together.  
  
"Where are you meeting your 'boyfriend'?"  
  
"None of your business!!" She walked away from him to get to class. She just left him standing in the halls.  
  
Inuyasha saw her went off, and then turned around to walk but didn't. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see the last sight of her. He turned his head back to the main direction he was heading but felt something landed on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought you were over her." said Miroku. "I mean, you have Kikyo now, right?"  
  
"I am over her! I was just thinking on how to ruin her relatioinship of her boyfriend." Said Inuyasha. But the thing is he didn't tell him that Kikyo broke up with him for someone else.  
  
Sango came in the halls with them to join in the conversation.  
  
"I know her boyfriend. It's Kouga...but don't hurt Kagome. She's my BEST friend as a girl!" Said Sango.  
  
"We both understand!" Said Miroku happily. He put his arm over her shoulder and smiled. "Do you know when's there anniversary?"  
  
"Next week! But I have to know why you guys want to ruin her boyfriend."  
  
"So the wench won't be able to date that loser. I just only want to have a little fun, that's all." Said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine....whatever."  
  
Inuyasha continue to walk with his friends, but he also continue to wonder what was that bruise for. How did she get that bruise? Hitting herself? That wouldn't be the answer to that kind of situation. He'll ask her EXACTLY where she got that. 


	2. Knowing the Real Kouga

Love Hurts No Matter What  
-Chapter 2  
Knowing the Real Kouga  
  
Kagome was getting to her locker, trying to forget that she bumped into Inuyasha in the hall not to long ago. She didn't want to think about it, always saying she hates his guts and hates him along with it. Ever since they have broken up with each other, she's completely ignored him....or at least try to ignore him. It was his fault he accused her for looking at a guy....and she accused him for looking at a girl. ( Which was Kikyo if you were wondering!)  
  
She made it to her locker and started to open up the lock. But then she remembered she didn't need to get to her locker. She needed to get to class. But just in case, review the stuff she has. Binder, pencils, pens, papers, notes...something is missing. Homework!? Who knew she forgot her homework at home. That's the second time this week! When is everything gonna get back to normal?  
  
She banged her head on her locker repeatedly. Causing the noise of the locker to echo in the hall, but it was a great thing no one is in the halls except for that little Inuyasha! But she better stop soon before she gets brain damage and has brain surgery. She needed to get away from all of this. Go somewhere and be free and have some time to think!  
  
When she stopped banging her head against her locker, she lift her head off her locker and turned to her side. But everything just went black. Something was covering her eyes, but then she felt those hands over her eyes.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Trying to surprise you!" Answered Kouga.  
  
"I can't see! Can you please put your hands down?"  
  
He let his hands fall to his sides and waited for Kagome to turn around. When she did, she was afraid to look at those blue eyes. But for some reason, she was forced to look at them.  
  
"Something is bugging you, isn't it?"  
  
"Maybe..." Kagome answered quietly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I never said there was anything bugging me."  
  
"Kagome! Just tell me! You know you can tell me anything!"  
  
"Fine..." but the truth was she was afraid to tell him. It might get him jealous again just because she bumped into Inuyasha in the halls. "I...I bumped into Inuyasha in the halls..." she said slowly.  
  
She didn't hear anything from him. She didn't want to look at him so she looked at the floor. She looked at his hands but they weren't clenching. She looked back at his face, his eyes were closed. He kept sighing out loud, but Kagome wasn't sure why. But she was afraid he would get mad at her.  
  
"Ah....Kouga? Are you angry?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Kouga opened his eyes and looked at her. "No, I'm not mad. Just thinking...." answered Kouga.  
  
"Oh....do you know where we're going for our date next week?"  
  
"Yeah, the Rocker NCO Club."  
  
"Which restaurant? The fast food one or the one when they serve waitresses?"  
  
"The one when they serve waitresses."  
  
"But that one is so expensive!"  
  
"Relax! I'll pay for it!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said I'll pay for it!"  
  
"All right..." She turned to walk to class but she felt Kouga's hand grabbed her wrist, tightly. She turned her head to look at him. Now she was scared because he might beat her again, but in the school halls? No way!  
  
"Listen! If that Inu guy trys to make any contact with you, tell me so I can beat the crap out of him! You got that?"  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't want anyone to get hurt but herself. She may hate Inuyasha, but she doesn't want him to get hurt at all. If Kouga beats him....things will get pretty bad at school between Inuyasha and Kouga. There could be in fist fights almost everyday at school or whenever they see each other.  
  
"Um...sure...." she lied.  
  
Kouga let go of her wrist and head back to his class. Kagome did the same but walked in the opposite direction of Kouga. The only class they have is PE. So they'll see each other in the last class of the day. At least she won't see him till then. Kouga has detention for lunch...poor Kouga....( NOT!!)  
  
At the end of the day, Kagome had to go back to her Algerbra class so she can do her homework. Since she forgot it and all, she has to stay there until she finishs her homework. She sat in her desk taping her pencil on the desk. The next thing she knew, she was poking her head with the eraser. Trying to solve the problem...but couldn't think right now because of that idiot Inuyasha. Thanks to him, she can't even think right now!  
  
Is Algerbra really that important in life? Are you really gonna use it at all in life? Maybe...but then again, maybe not. That depends on how your life your goes. Kagome's life....it's just falling apart day by day, year by year. She has two jobs, one working in the afternoon, and one at night until midnight. But last night was a day off for her. So she hardly gets any sleep except for Sundays....that's the only day she can actually sleep in and rest up a little from the bruises she got from Kouga.  
  
But it's not her fault. It's Kouga's....he just has a problem. He can't control his anger...and once he snaps, he won't stop beating until he realized what he has done or when his anger has drop down.  
  
Kagome heard footsteps coming to her. She didn't feel like looking up because she needs to finish this homework before she falls asleep or before she's late for work. But the footsteps stopped and Kagome looked up to see the person. It was a woman who has black hair and brown eyes like her. She knew who she was.  
  
"Um....hi," said Kagome.  
  
"Mm...." said Kikyo. She sat in the desk next to her and took out a couple of papers from her bag. After that, Kikyo noticed what Kagome was doing. "Forgot to do your homework too?"  
  
"No....I just left it at home."  
  
Kikyo looked at the bruise under Kagome's eye. She knew that wasn't good...and she can only suspect one person who would do that to her.  
  
"Is your boyfriend.....Kouga?" Asked Kikyo.  
  
Kagome dropped her pencil on the desk and it rolled to the side to land on the floor. Kagome bend to her side and picked up the pencil and sat up again. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Because....I was once his girlfriend."  
  
"In....what year?"  
  
"The freshmen year. He hit me like he hits you."  
  
"Did he turned out nice in the first place?"  
  
"Yes...too nice for me. But I still dated him, even though I knew something wasn't right with him in the first place. Near the end of the school year, the beating was worse. And I knew I had to break up with him. But if I told him, I thought he would just beat until I go to hell. So I decided to do something else. I cheated on him....by kissing another guy-"  
  
"Hold it! You're going to fast! I can hardly keep up of what you're saying." Kikyo just stared at her. "Sorry...please continue!"  
  
"When Kouga found out about it, he gave me a beating that I will never forget in my entire life. He gave me the worst and horrifying beating ever. That beating....made me to be sent to the emergency room. I lost a lot of blood from Kouga. He even used a dagger to stab through me. The blood coming out of my mouth and nose...he just left me on the ground, bleeding to death! But for one thing, I deserved it. For cheating on him and knowing I would get beat even worse if I cheated on him."  
  
Kagome didn't knew how violent Kouga can really be. She knew he could hurt her, but not in the way Kikyo was explaining.  
  
"But before the beating, I told my dad about my situation. He didn't help me, he only told me 'You must solve this problem yourself for you to get ready in the real world.' That's when I got the idea to cheat on Kouga." She decided to put her papers back in her bag and stood up. "If I were you, I would break up with Kouga before you end up like me. Coming near to death is not a good thing..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just do as I say! Break up with him! Kick him in the balls for all I care! Just break up with him before I find somebody for you to cheat on him! And I mean it. If you don't break up with him, you'll surely end up like me or much more worse. You can probably die from him! Just go back to your ex- boyfriend Inuyasha!!"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
Kikyo slammed her hand on Kagome's desk. "Look! You either break up with him or I make your life a living hell!!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Kagome didn't know what to say after Kikyo left the room. All she knew is she can't talk to Kouga because he will get angry at her and start to beat her again. After what happened yesterday, Kouga accused her for flirting with Hojo. There's nothing wrong of trying to study with a good friend, is there?  
  
Kagome doesn't know what to do now. She wants help...yeah, help. Everyone needs help every once and awhile, every now and then. But who she should get help from? Sango? No, she can't know about this. Sango's boyfriend, Miroku? ( That's what Kagome thinks.) No, that wouldn't be good either, even though Miroku is training to become a monk. But she knows she doesn't want to ask Inuyasha for help. That's for sure!  
  
Miroku and Sango were at McDonalds. Inuyasha was in the bathroom so Miroku had some time to talk to his dear Sango.  
  
"Sango? Have you found out where they're having their 'big date?'" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Not yet, I haven't seen her at all today. It was like she was trying to avoid me," answered Sango.  
  
"Well, you still have tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Miroku knew something was wrong by the tone in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing much...it's just that, when I saw Kagome today, I saw a bruise under her eye. I thought she got hit by a gang member or something."  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha did that? I mean, he did bump into her this morning. He could've done that to her."  
  
"I don't think so. Inuyasha is not that brutal."  
  
"I will have to agree with you there."  
  
"Agree with what?" They turned their heads to face Inuyasha who was standing behind Miroku. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing much! We're just....talking about the test this Friday," said Miroku.  
  
"The BIG history test? Everybody in the class thinks they're going to fail. I wonder if that wench is one of those people," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't think that! All we have to do is study, quiz each other, and then prepare for the test. That's all!" Said Sango.  
  
"Whatever! You guys can do that, but I'm not!" He turned his back against them and walked out of McDonalds. Miroku and Sango waited until Inuyasha is out of sight so they can make more predictions on Kagome's bruise. But they didn't come up with any. So they just sat there, quizing each other, laughing, almost choking on a chicken nugget. ( That was Miroku because he was laughing too hard, just in case you're wondering.) 


	3. STOP CALLING!

Love Hurts No Matter What  
-Chapter 3-  
"STOP CALLING!!"  
  
Life is tough no matter what kind of life it is. No matter what kind of friends you have, no matter if love fits in the picture. Life is tough, even though you think it's perfect which may not be true if you think so. Some people wish to be perfect just to show off something they're really good at, or just not committing any sins. Kagome hasn't done anything like that, but she still talks bad to Inuyasha and says how much she says it even though you have to love your worst enemy no matter how much you hate him.  
  
But Kagome wishes that rule of God doesn't exist, even though it would be a sin, she wants to hate Inuyasha. But then she realized the old saying: The ones you hurt is the ones you love. Hate is such a strong word that it can hurt someone, so in other words, she loves Inuyasha if she says she hates him. So instead, she dislikes Inuyasha more then anything in the world. If she needed help for anything in the world and Inuyasha was the last person on earth, she wouldn't ask him for help EVER!!  
  
Life may be tough because you make it tough. But is Kagome making her life tough? Hm...maybe! But then again, maybe not! Kouga hits her, Inuyasha is....an idiot Inuyasha, her dad and brother left her, but her older brother is still around somewhere in the city. ( I'm not going to tell you who her older brother is!)  
  
But in PE, the swimming thing, Kouga is still getting his swim suit on and Kagome is waiting outside in the open and outside of the pool. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were standing in one group like always. Kagome looked in that direction and waved to Sango, she waved back. But then Kagome spotted Inuyasha's chest. Well built....nice looking...HEY!! What is she thinking!? She can't fall for Inuyasha again! Not in a million YEARS!!  
  
But where Inuyasha was standing, he saw Kagome looking at him, and when he met her eyes, she quickly blushed and turned her head away. He didn't know why she was blushing or why she was staring blankly at him. He's only in his swim suit, what's there to look at!? Oh yeah.....the chest!  
  
"All right now!" Said the Couch. "Get ready for your new partners for today! Like of course, I'll be announcing the teams of two. Miroku and Sango!" Miroku was filled with joy and Sango shudder with horror. They are good friends but she also knew Miroku has a crush on her and that he's a pervert. "Kagura and Kanna! Kouga and....Kikyo!"  
  
Kouga nor Kikyo didn't like the idea of that. Kagome heard on what the Couch said was very scary. But not really....Kikyo told her the history of her and Kouga. And that part of history doesn't sound good at all unless she does something like break up with him or something. While she was in deep thought, she didn't hear Hojo and Kohaku teamed up. But she did heard something about Sesshomaru and Rin teaming up. But who's the last group....oh! Of course....it's....  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Oh great!" Said Inuyasha right after the Couch called his name and Kagome's. "Why did I have to be stuck with the wench!?"  
  
"If you hate it so much then ask to switch with Sango! I would be better with her then you!" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Fine! I will! Couch, I-"  
  
"And don't even think about asking to switch with anyone! The partner you're with will be the partner till the end of the school year!" Announced the Couch.  
  
"WHAT!?" Screamed Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Those are my rules. Deal with it!"  
  
The Couch left the two of them standing there alone. Next to each....the two people who couldn't stand each other. Who knows what's going to happen.  
  
"All right! Get in the water with your partner! Let your partner swim to the other end of you. Let one person get the kick board before you start." Kagome swam to the other side of the pool and stared at Inuyasha all the way at the other end. Before she start, she jumped out real quick and got the kick board and jumped back in the pool.  
  
"Okay...we're going to have a relay race. If you have the kick board, you have to do the flutter kick all the way to your partner, and then your partner has to do the flutter kick back to the other end. If your team wins, you can get out of this pool 20 min. early and do whatever you want in the gym. Basket ball, volley ball, tennis....whatever!"  
  
"[That wench better come here first! I want to get out of this stupid pool!]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
But here's the thing, Kagome is a little of a slow swimmer because of the bruises she has. Inuyasha could see a little bit of them on the arms and legs but has no idea how. He knew she was clusmy so that could probably be it.  
  
"On your mark! Get set...." The couch blew the whistle and everybody went off with the kick boards in their hands. Kagome tried to kick as hard as she could to Inuyasha but it was very difficult. She doesn't swim much these days so that's why. All she had to remember is to move her hips in the water along with the legs so she can go faster.  
  
Right now....she was in thrid place, Kagura is behind her, and Hojo is last, Sango is ahead of her and Kouga is in first place. Kagome tried to swim with all of the strength in her body.  
  
She was so tired that she didn't realized the kick board was no longer in her hands. She stopped and looked in front of her, the end of the pool? She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha kicking already. He must've took the kick board when she wasn't paying attention. She just watched Inuyasha kicking his way through the water. Kagome knew Inuyasha is a fast swimmer, the fastest boy in the class for swimming. But Kouga is also a fast swimmer, lucky they're not in compition.  
  
Inuyasha seems to want to win the relay because he hates swimming. From Kagome's standing, Inuyasha is the first one in the lead. Kagome didn't care if they win or not. She just wants to get home.  
  
Then the couch blew the whistle again, Kagome started to swim to where Inuyasha is because the couch was in front of him. They all looked up to the couch to hear who won.  
  
"Let's see....according to the other life guards, they claim Inuyasha and Kagome won the relay. Great job, you two!" Said the Couch.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever!"  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky, praying to God for this day to end right now. She can't stand to be with Inuyasha this long. Lucky for her and Inuyasha, they got out of the pool 20 min. before class ends and the day will be free. Meaning they'll all go home!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went into the gym and had no idea what to do. Kagome just wanted to go home right now, while Inuyasha just grabbed a basketball and started to bounce it. It echoed in the gym which was getting very annoying.  
  
"Will you stop that!? I can't think while your bouncing that ball!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Oooooh! Am I interupting your thinking space!?" Said Inuyasha, sarcastically.  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Then go outside!!"  
  
"No, you go outside!"  
  
Inuyasha threw the ball at Kagome, it took her off-guard but she caught it. "You're the one going outside!!"  
  
Kagome got angrier. She saw Inuyasha went to fetch another basketball. That's when she had her oppurtunity. She threw the ball at Inuyasha's back.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and let the ball dropped to the floor and let it bounce to his side. But for some reason, he just fetched the basketball and turend around with a smirk on his face to face her.  
  
"Fine...you wanna play hard ball, you got it!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"It's too late! I already got you out, baka!" Angered Kagome.  
  
"Since when we're playing dodge ball?"  
  
"When I threw the ball at you!!"  
  
"Fine! This calls for war!!"  
  
"Fine!! I'll use my strength just to hurt you!!"  
  
In 5 minutes, all the balls were out. Basketballs, volleyballs, baseballs, tennisballs. It's....Ball War....  
  
(3:30 PM)  
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone else came back in the gym with their hair wet. Some of them still had towels in their hair to leave the dust or bugs out. They all realized something in the gym. All of the balls were out and scattered everywhere. They looked at the people who has caused all of this mess and they saw Inuyasha and Kagome huffing and puffing very hard.  
  
"You want to start again wench!!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"I would love to, dog boy!!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
But the thing is they were both tired because the balls caused a few bruises on their body. They both picked up the balls but didn't throw it. They both fell to their knees, hands on the ground to keep their balance while still trying to catch their breath.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Shouted the couch.  
  
Everybody looked at him and saw the surprised look on his face. He walked passed them and headed to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"That's it! You two stay after school and clean up this mess!!" Commanded the couch.  
  
"Do we HAVE to Couch?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, because you two made this mess up! School is over anyway, SO CLEAN UP THIS MESS RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!"  
  
"Sorry Kouga. I knew we were suppose to study together, but it looks like I have to stay after school again...." said Kagome right after the couch was done yelling at her and Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga sighed and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. That didn't felt right. Was Kouga angry with her? If he is, that's not good at all! She looked at Kouga but his eyes were closed. She was afraid once again. She wanted to cry but she couldn't because the other kids will question her why she's crying.  
  
The others were gone except for Inuyasha, putting away the other balls and mumbling something about Kagome being a stupid wench.  
  
"Kagome, when-" Kouga started out but then he got interupted.  
  
"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OUT, WENCH!!" Shouted Inuyasha, who was a couple feet away from the couple.  
  
"I'LL HELP OUT ONCE I'M DONE TALKING TO KOUGA, BAKA!!!" Kagome shouted back at him with much anger she had before. She turned her attention back at Kouga, who's hand was still on her shoulder and squeezing it harder. She felt a little pain from it.  
  
Finally, he opened his eyes. "Kagome, when you're done with this mess, go home and call me so we can have a little talk!" Said Kouga. But the tone of his voice was a warning. She knew he is angrier then before. He let his hand fall to his side and walked out of the gym leaving her there with Inuyasha all alone in the gym.  
  
Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and started to pick up the tennis balls that were all over the floor.  
  
"Are you just going to pick those up!? Pick up the basketballs too, wench!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up before I throw another ball at you, baka!" Said Kagome.  
  
"I don't care because that'll cause me to throw another ball at you!!"  
  
"Go ahead and do it! I'll just tell the Couch what you did and you'll probably have to stay for detention!!"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He has been defeated once again. He just bend down to pick up more balls around him and put them away so he can get more. Kagome did the same thing but putting up the small ones and then the big ones. Inuyasha was getting frustrated with her, but all he wanted to ask her was how did she get those bruises. She couldn't have tripped and fall on a rock or something.  
  
"Oy...."  
  
"WHAT!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
"Where did you get those bruises?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. Inuyasha knew she was hesitating, but for what? Even though they're not a couple anymore, he'll protect her because she was once in his territory, and that still claims her as property. So he deserves to know, right?  
  
"It's....none of your business!"  
  
"OY! You're still my property so I should know!!"  
  
"You don't have to know anything! This kind of thing is none of your business!!"  
  
She grabbed her things and left the school gym to go home, leaving Inuyasha to clean the rest of the mess. She knew if she stayed any longer, he would keep asking about the bruises. Since when did she became part of his property? It sounds more like a dog to her!!  
  
Inuyasha just watched her leave the gym, kind of limping on the way out from where he's standing. Maybe she was really tired after the Ball War. But all was in his mind is who gave her those bruises? It couldn't be her older brother because he is somewhere in the city doing some kind of job. Her little brother, Souta, couldn't have done this because he was too little and probably doesn't know about this kind of things.  
  
All there was left out of the choices was her father and her 'boyfriend' Kouga. But he has heard recently that her father took Souta after Kagome's mother died of cancer. So the only choice would be....Kouga. Looks like someone has to question someone soon. But then he realized something....  
  
"OY!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice echoed in the gym.  
  
(6:30 PM)  
  
Kagome got home a couple of hours later, slamming the door and throwing her stuff on the couch. Now she was angry for once, angry at Inuyasha for being SO nosy! He doesn't deserve to know EVERY SINGLE thing that's a part of her life. She can't even believe he asked her that question. Who can blame her? It wasn't her fault that her swim suit can cover the bruises that were showing.  
  
"Jerk! Idiot!!"  
  
She kicked the wall, which she shouldn't have done because now it caused pain in her toe.  
  
Why do these things keep happening to her!?  
  
But now...she decided to put that aside and went to check the answering machine. She pressed the gray button and listen to the messages she has received. All of them were from her older brother.....Bankotsu.  
  
"Hey Kagome! It's Bankotsu! Call me back!" "Kagome! Are you even home or are you just ignoring me!?" "Kagome, this is urgent. I need to talk to you!" "I'm kind of getting tired of calling you right now! Pick up the phone!"  
  
End of messages....  
  
"How many times does he have to call anyway?" Kagome asked to herself. She started to walk to one of her cabinets to get something to eat. But before she could get her hands on anything, the phone rang. It could be Kouga because he did say he wanted the both of them to talk. But she was afraid to answer the phone. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Finally! I thought I would never get a hold of you!!"  
  
"What do you want, Bankotsu!?"  
  
"Hey, who said I can't call and check up on my little sister every once and a while?"  
  
"But you haven't called for over eight MONTHS!!! WHAT IS SO URGENT THAT YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT!!"  
  
"I just want to know who's your boyfriend right now. Thats all!"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
"What happened to Inuyasha?"  
  
"He found someone else!" Of course it's all a lie but she doesn't want Bankotsu to know. Plus, if he knew about Kouga he would probably do some kind of research, he did the samething to Inuyasha to make sure it was safe for her to date that guy.  
  
"Nah....you're bad at lying Kagome. Who is your boyfriend?"  
  
"Why do you have to know anyway!? It's not like you care about me anymore!!" She hanged up the phone, hoping that Bankotsu won't call back again to try and get the information. But every five minutes, he kept calling and calling. Kagome knew all of those calls were from him because he leaves his messages on the answer machine. She didn't want to pick it up because she knew it would be him.  
  
So for the rest of the night, she was doing her homework and studing for that test which is coming up soon. She tried to ignore the calls, but when she had enough of it, she picked up the phone and started to yell in it.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST STOP CALLING!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is the first time I called!" Kagome thought she heard a familiar voice but she was hoping it wasn't him.  
  
"[Inuyasha?] Why did you call me anyway!?"  
  
"Because you just left me in the gym PICKING UP all of the sports balls, baka! What the heck is wrong with you!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me!! So don't ask anything!"  
  
"Yeah right! You got pissed off when I asked you about the bruises you got!"  
  
"That's because it's none of your business!!"  
  
"Yes it is! I deserve to know at least what's going on in your life!!"  
  
"YOU DO NOT!!! THIS PROBLEM IS ONLY BETWEEN ME AND KOUGA!!"  
  
"What does this have to do with Kouga!?"  
  
Kagome had done it. She was speaking too much. It's what you call a big mouth. "Like I said before, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"  
  
"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO YELL AT ME!!" Inuyasha just had to yell back right at her.  
  
"YES BECAUSE YOU KEEP BUTTING INTO MY BUSINESS WHICH IS NONE OF YOURS!! SO STAY OUT OF MY PRIVATE LIFE, AND STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
She hang up the phone and bang the phone on the counter. Now Kagome was really pissed. She hated it when people butt-in to people's business because they're just so nosy and want to gossip about it. But then, the phone rang again. Now she wanted to yell in Inuyasha's ear so he can become death for the next 5 years. She pressed the button and put the phone to her ear.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU STOP CALLING ME!!" Kagome shouted in the mouth piece.  
  
"Hey! Why are you yelling at your older brother for!" Bankotsu just had to do that. That's only to get Kagome even more pissed off.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me anyway!? I won't you to stay out of my private life!" Kagome started to sniff and shed a tear. Bankotsu could her that over the phone.  
  
"Hey....Why are you crying? If I did something to upset you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's not that! I'm just tired of everybody wanting to know everything what's going on!! And that includes you!!" She hang up on him again and threw the phone to the wall. Which broke into pieces. She didn't know how much anger she had in her to actually destroy something. Why did she throw the phone anyway? "Great! Now I have to buy a new phone."  
  
But the thing is, she didn't want to blame it on Inuyasha or Bankotsu. It's not really their fault, is it? She was the one who threw the phone and made it crash into the wall and broke into little pieces. She'll just take responsibility of it and use her money for another phone.  
  
Piece of cake!  
  
Maybe.... 


	4. The Witness

Love Hurts No Matter What  
-Chapter 4-  
The Witness...  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called for Kagome a few feet away from her. She ran in the halls, trying to push people out of her way so she can catch up to her. She found Kagome standing next to the water fountain.  
  
"What do you want, Sango!?" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I just....wanted to know something."  
  
"Why do people always want to know something thats a part of my LIFE!!"  
  
"Chill out! I just want to know where you're going out to dinner tonight with Kouga. It is your anniversary, right?"  
  
"We're going to the NCO Club."  
  
"That's where you're going?"  
  
"Yes, but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing! I.... gotta go! See ya later, Sango!"  
  
She waved goodbye to Sango and started to run to her class. Sango had the feeling something was wrong with her. But what about that conversation she had with Miroku the other day? Did Inuyasha really hurt her? But he couldn't! Her and Miroku knew Inuyasha is not THAT brutal.  
  
Sango turned around and started to walk to her class. She wasn't sure if she should tell Inuyasha and Miroku about Kagome's and Kouga's date. She has no idea what they would be planning if she told them.  
  
But, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a slight touch on her butt. She turned around to smack Miroku hard on the face.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was only trying to get your attention!" Miroku put a smile on his face.  
  
"Next time you want to get my attention, CALL my NAME!!"  
  
"Hey love birds! Stop with the mushy stuff!"  
  
"AH!! Inuyasha! When did you came here!?" Sango's heart was beating fast, getting over the shock that Inuyasha was watching the whole thing.  
  
"Sango, did you ask the wench on where she's going on her date tonight?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Yeah...." Sango put her hand to her mouth, making sure she wasn't going to blurt out what she was going to say.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My lips are sealed!"  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha! I'll make her spit out the little information." Miroku started to put his hands on Sango's shoulders. He smiled at her and Sango felt her spine shivered. She knew what he was going to do....kiss her. She didn't want that. When his lips were an inch from her's, she screamed.  
  
"ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!! SHE'S GOING TO THE NCO CLUB TONIGHT!" But it doesn't matter, he still kissed her. She didn't move for quite a few seconds. Then he removed his lips from hers and both him and Inuyasha started to walk down the hall. "Um...."  
  
"What?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"I just...want to know what exactly you guys are going to do at Kagome's date."  
  
"Simple, we get a job at the NCO Club, be waiters, and ruin Kouga. Not the wench!" Said Inuyasha. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just....have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen to Kagome after her 'date' that scares me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Like....she might get hurt physical and emotional. Just do me ONE favor: Don't over do it. I hear Kouga has so much anger inside of him that he might actually destroy something important to him."  
  
"Fine! We won't over do it!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"See you later Sango!!" Smiled Miroku.  
  
And they disappeared in the halls.  
  
(7:30 PM---NCO Club)  
  
Kouga was wearing a black tuxedo with a bow, always trying to fix it every five minutes before they actually eat dinner. Kagome was wearing a black dress, the straps a little below the shoulders. Kouga hates it because he figures guys would be looking at her and try to look down her dress. Let's hope he doesn't get angry.  
  
After they got a table and was drinking some water. Kouga was asking one of the waiters to sneak some sake in his drink, Kagome didn't notice that.  
  
"May I take your orders?" said a voice.  
  
Kagome turned her head to the waiter and saw white hair and those golden eyes. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm working here, and so is Miroku. Just give me your guys' orders so I can give you your food!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever! I would like some yakisoba, rice and some vegetables. What about you, Kagome?" Asked Kouga.  
  
"I would like a stake, mash potatoes, and some rice. That'll be all..." said Kagome.  
  
"Good, I won't be able to give out more food for Mrs. Wench!" Inuyasha walked away, laughing to himself. Kagome was clenching her fist under the table, not letting Kouga see it.  
  
Kagome drank all of her water before her food came. Her friend, Hojo, came with a glass of water. He patted her on the shoulder to get her attention and had their type of conversation. Kouga was growling quietly at Hojo while he kept rubbing her shoulder and smiling at her.  
  
After he left, their food arrived. Inuyasha delivered it, but he went back to talk to Miroku about whats going to happen next. They just needed a word in the restroom.  
  
"Whats the next act?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Very simple! You drop a banana peel on the floor so I can slip on it!" Answered Inuyasha.  
  
"How is that going to ruin Kouga?"  
  
"Easy, I'm going to be carrying eight glasses of water. And if I slip on the banana peel all the glasses will land on prince charming. He'll be mad enough to leave home wet!"  
  
"Hm....that's cruel. But I like it! Let's do it!!"  
  
They both left the restroom laughing to themselves. Inuyasha just thinks he's brilliant and is too confident.  
  
(8:30 PM)  
  
"Check please!" Said Kouga. He is still mad at Hojo and Kagome. One reason for Kagome: She didn't tell Hojo to flake off! But no.....all she was doing was being too nice and too sweet to nice-little HOJO!!!  
  
Miroku brought the check to them and walked away. He had his chance the drop something away from them for the plan to work. He started to walk away and saw Inuyasha carrying a tray of eight glasses of water.  
  
Inuyasha kept walking with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. But he knew where the banana peel is.  
  
He stepped on it....fell forward.....and the glasses landed on Kouga and the water spilled out. He was soaken wet! From top to bottom, INUYASHA AND MIROKU RULES!! MISSION ACCOMPLISH!!  
  
Everybody laughed at him, including Kagome. She started off with a smile, then it turned into a giggle. Kouga saw that after he moved his bangs, anger was building up inside of him. He stood up, everybody stopped laughing and stared at him and so did Kagome. He walked to Kagome's side and grabbed her wrist hard. But she didn't show any sign of pain. He dragged her out of her seat and he paid for the check and left.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku got fired and were kicked out of the building. But they didn't care, their mission was complete and they both couldn't wait to tell Sango what they did. But Inuyasha stopped being cheerful and saw Kagome being thrown in the car by Kouga. Inuyasha saw his eyes, they were filled with anger. After that, he saw Kouga slammed his side of the door and they went off.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go and celebrate!" Said Miroku.  
  
"You go with Sango, I'll be right back. I'm afraid I have one more thing to complete," said Inuyasha.  
  
(9 PM)  
  
Inuyasha was right behind Kagome and Kouga. He saw them going into a apartment room. He knew it was Kagome's place but why would they go there. When he walked up to the door, it was a little bit open. Why wasn't it closed all the way? He opened it a little bit to see what's going on.  
  
Kagome has changed into her pajamas and was just talking to Kouga. Let's see what they're talking about.  
  
"Kouga? Are you....angry?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"You dang right I'm angry!!" Shouted Kouga.  
  
"But why? I didn't do anything-"  
  
"Please!! I saw that idiot Hojo touching your shoulder and you didn't even tell him to stop doing that! He was trying to hit on you! And plus there's the fact you were laughing at me when that idiot waiter spilled water on me!"  
  
"Kouga-"  
  
"I try to do everything for you but you won't do anything for me! Do something for me!"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't care what! It's your fault for guys looking at you!"  
  
"My....fault?"  
  
"You didn't have to wear that damn dress! Because guys will think you're so damn beautiful!!"  
  
"But I wanted to wear that dress because it was our anniversary!"  
  
"I swear! If a guy trys to look at you again for looks, you're the one in serious trouble!!"  
  
"Kouga, I-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" He punched her in the face, near the eye. "I told you, if that Inuyasha guy has some contact with you, you tell me! And you didn't! Yesterday you guys were having a Ball War!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. He couldn't believe any of this. Why would somebody do such a thing?  
  
"Kouga....it's-"  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!" He punched her to the ground. He started to kick her in the stomach and in the legs. "Stupid ignorant woman!!" He then stopped kicking and threw a punch in the stomach.  
  
Inuyasha thought Kouga was done. He heard Kagome coughing, crying out in pain. He wanted to barge in there and punch Kouga himself, but he thinks it'll just hurt Kagome even more.  
  
Kouga waited for Kagome to sit up. He wasn't finished yet. When Kagome finally stood up, his hands grabbed her neck and started to choke her. He was filled with rage. He started to shake her, getting the air out of her body. Kagome put her hands on his wrists to make him to stop. Her eyes started to get all watery, she wanted to cry to show Kouga he's hurting her. But it didn't work at all.  
  
It just got worst....  
  
Her vision started to get blurry and she was running short of breath. She needed to breathe, needed air in her lungs. But she was losing all of that from Kouga. She wanted it to stop right now, before things get out of hand. But all she knew was to listen to Kikyo. She shouldn've break up with him, but then she thought she would end up like Kikyo....in the hospital. She didn't want that at all.  
  
"Kouga...please....stop this-"  
  
"Shut up!!" He started to squeeze even harder.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes to try to pray for a miracle to happen. Praying to God to help her. Did she really deserve all of this? If she does, then does she deserve to live at all?  
  
Suddenly, life was slipping away from her. Her hands started to lose grip on his wrists and it fell to her side. No air....  
  
He let go of her neck and she fell backwards and landed on her back on the floor. Kouga didn't do anything. Instead he left her there on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha saw him coming and quickly hide somewhere. Behind a wall where you have to make a turn in this hall. Inuyasha heard the door closed and peeked to see where Kouga is heading. He was heading the opposite direction of Inuyasha, and stopped in front of the elevator. He pressed a button and the doors opened, he went in and the door closed.  
  
That's when Inuyasha had his chance to go to Kagome's room before it was too late. He ran to the door, opened it and closed it behind him. He saw Kagome on the floor....just laying there, lifelessly. He got scared and worried and started to run to her. He bend down to hold her, but first he needed to check if she was still alive.  
  
He couldn't tell.  
  
She wasn't breathing. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her for her to wake up.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up!! Come on, please! Wake up so I can tell you still have some life in you!!" Said Inuyasha. Still nothing. What does he have to do to bring life back to her body? "[What was I thinking!? I need to do CPR!!]"  
  
He let her lay on the floor and used two fingers to hold her nose. He started to get a good heep of breath into his mouth and breathe into her mouth to put air in her lungs. He did it again to make sure. He put his hands back on her shoulders and lift her up a bit above the floor to shake her again.  
  
"Come on!! Wake up!!" He layed her back on the floor and started to give her air again. He takes in big breaths and breathe it out into her mouth. He needed to save, no matter how much he hates, they were friends before. They were an item once before. Even though they broke up in the freshmen year, he would still protect her from any guy who hurts her.  
  
Still nothing....is she dead? She can't die!  
  
"Oh God, no....please don't tell me! God! Bring her back to me!!" When he started to shake her again, she started to cough. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was imagination so he waited for a moment. She was breathing again, she clutch her neck to make sure she was breathing alright. Inuyasha was relieved, he was scared for a moment and now relieved to see life in her again. "[Thank you God....]"  
  
Kagome stopped for a second to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...? What are you-"  
  
"I'm glad you're safe! What happen-"  
  
"Get out...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out before he comes back! I don't want him to hurt you too!"  
  
"You knew I was here?"  
  
"You wouldn't be here if Kouga didn't do this to me. Why else you would be here? You probably now know he hits me now."  
  
"Yes, I do know he abuses you. But you let him do that?"  
  
"Just leave before he comes back! Please...."  
  
"I'm not leaving!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're in danger! I can't stand to see you get hurt."  
  
There was silence. "He always say he loves me. But does love hurt this much? If it does then I'm not sure if I want to love anyone!"  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"Sometimes....I just want to die so I won't be able to feel this pain. I just want him to kill me....so I can be free from this pain I have been suffering for three years! Ever since last year, he's been blaming everything on me. About guys looking at me, about his grades drop sometimes...everything. Everything....is my fault."  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"I'm the one with the problems. I'm the one who's ruining out relationship..."  
  
"Even that is not true! Kouga's the one with the problem, not you. Kouga's the one who is ruining the relationship, not you. It's all Kouga's fault, not yours."  
  
"I just.....sniff .....don't see why he hates me so much...why he hits me? I....just....deserve all of this!" She started to cry out, she forced herself into Inuyasha's arms. He wrapped her arms around her.  
  
He just couldn't believe all of this is happening to Kagome. She doesn't deserve any of this. A few days ago, Kikyo told him about Kagome and Kouga. How she's noticing the bruises too. She explained about how Kouga treated her and was afraid Kagome would end up the same as her.  
  
How Kouga abuses her and Kagome....  
  
At first, Inuyasha didn't believe it. But when he notice those bruises on her arms and legs at the pool, he was starting to believe her. But...he denied that nothing was wrong with Kagome. Inuyasha is the type of person to see....and believe. He witnessed it....he believes it. But why is all of this happening to her? When did life became so cruel?  
  
Kagome definetly didn't deserve it....no one does. God knows that....so why won't He stop Kouga from all of this? Well, for one thing humans need to do things to help each other. Inuyasha just realized that God is there to guide you, watch over you, know every single thing of you. He doesn't just watch over people.  
  
He created life.....  
  
"[Kagome...you need help.] You need to tell someone about this," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No....If I tell, Kouga will somehow find out about it and will hurt me even more. I'm afraid I'll end up like Kikyo." She was clutching on to Inuyasha's shirt and cried even more. "Since when did you....started to care?"  
  
"Since the day you bumped into me in the halls...."  
  
"But....I thought you didn't care...."  
  
"The truth is....I do care. Why do you think I was asking about those bruises?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She just continued to cry in his arms. Inuyasha didn't know what he should do.  
  
"Kagome....I think Miroku and Sango needs to know this..."  
  
"Fine...you can tell them, but not anyone else."  
  
"But-"  
  
"PLEASE!! I don't want a lot of people to know."  
  
Well, at least now.....he knows one thing to do. 


	5. Starting to Get Help

_Love Hurts No Matter What_

_-Chapter 5-_

_Starting to Get Help_

Inuyasha woke up slowly because of the sunlight shinning on his eyes. He noticed he stayed over at Kagome's apartment. His arm was around Kagome's shoulder when he woke up; they're backs against the wall, noticing that the blanket was over them, Kagome still in her pajamas and him still in his clothes from yesterday. Kagome's head was resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at her face closely, looking at the black eye. She really does need help...get Kouga reported or at least get him into anger management class, which he probably won't participate in.

Inuyasha felt something vibrate against his thigh. He reached into his pants pocket and got out his cell phone. "Hello?" Inuyasha whispered quietly, trying not to wake up Kagome.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you last night? You said you'll be right back but instead you stood us up!" Miroku started to yell on the phone.

"Sorry, Miroku. But something urgent came up last night and I didn't have any time to call you and tell you."

"So, what happened?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, he sighed. He wasn't sure if he should tell Miroku, maybe he should get Kagome's permission first. "I'm not sure if I can tell you..."

"At least tell me where you are."

"...At Kagome's apartment."

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't do anything! There was something going on and...I just saw the whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you. Not yet, anyway. Miroku, I want you to meet me back at my house, tell Sango to meet you there too, alright?"

"Sure, alright Inuyasha. See ya later."

They both hanged up, Inuyasha turned off his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. He started to move a little, but didn't want to wake Kagome up by moving. So he called her name.

"Hey...Kagome, wake up..."

Kagome first moaned and complained. "Five more minutes..." she said.

"Just wake up."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head off of Inuyasha's shoulder; she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Inuyasha waited for a bit for Kagome to be wide awake. She turned to Inuyasha when she was done yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Morning..."

"Morning...you feeling okay?"

"Just a little..." Kagome looked around her apartment. "What time is it?"

Inuyasha lift up his arm to look at his watch on his wrist. "Almost eight-thirty..."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no!" Kagome quickly grabbed the blanket and stuffed it in the closet, she ran to her bathroom, taking her tooth brush and tooth paste to brush her teeth. Inuyasha just stared awkwardly at her, wondering why she was in a hurry. When Kagome was done and walked out of the bathroom, Inuyasha got up to talk to her.

"What?"

"Kouga comes here every morning at eight-thirty to check up on me!"

"What!? Then I should be going then."

"Too late, he should be here by now. You need to hide, go to my room and hide under the bed." Then there was a knock at the door, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the door silently, then they faced each other, Kagome started to whisper. "Go now...to my room! Under the bed, now!"

Inuyasha nodded and walked fast to her room, and closed the door silently. Kagome noticed that he closed the door and walked up to the door, fixing her hair before she opened it. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it to open it, she saw Kouga with a smile on his face. But his smile turned to a frown.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"You usually are dressed up when I come by," answered Kouga.

"Oh, well I decided to sleep in today I guess."

"You usually don't, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"I mean after I left last night."

"Oh...I don't remember. Everything went so fast..."

"Whatever, can I come in?" Before Kagome could even answer, Kouga just went inside and Kagome closed the door behind her and watched where Kouga was going. He stopped walking when he got to the living room, Kagome walked up to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I thought you would've died..."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't' remember? I choked you until you passed out. And I left you on the floor like that!"

Kagome didn't want to remember that. She tried to get the scene out of her mind, it scared her to death when he grasped onto her neck.

Kouga stepped closer to her, he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, but Kagome stepped back as soon as she saw that coming. She was afraid to get hurt badly once again; maybe she should listen to Kikyo. Break up with him before he tries to...kill her. But...how is she going to do that? If she breaks up with him, she might get killed anyway.

Kouga was getting a little frustrated. "What's wrong?" He said in a different tone.

"Just...don't touch me, okay? I don't want a hug."

"Why can't I touch you or even hold you?"

"Just...don't do it for awhile, okay?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, why do you say that?"

"It sounds like you are."

"Oh...it's just that, my body is getting weaker now. I might die if you continue to hold me...just don't do it for awhile, just kissing is fine."

"Someone came here last night, huh?" Kagome looked at him in the eye. "Well?"

"I don't know..."

"You're lying..."

"Kouga, I don't know what happened. All I know is that I woke up, my back against the wall."

"You're still lying...well, I can tell you're not telling me the whole truth."

"Maybe...I don't know, I don't remember. I'm sorry Kouga..."

"Kagome..."

"Hm?"

"Is someone in your room?"

"No, why?"

"Because your door is closed, you usually leave it open."

"Maybe I wanted to go for a little change."

"What is going on?"

"Nothing...can you leave?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to make some breakfast."

"Let's go out then."

"No, I want to eat my pancakes alone. Please leave...I'll meet you later."

Kouga looked at her blankly and then walked past her angrily and slammed the door on his way out. Kagome quickly went to her door and locked it, before Kouga got a chance to come back. She quickly went to her room to search for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." she whispered quietly. She heard movement behind her, so she turned around and found Inuyasha standing right behind her. "What..."

"I couldn't fit under the bed so I hid behind the door..." Inuyasha said quickly.

"You could've used the closet, you know?"

"Really?"

Kagome sighed... "You want some pancakes?"

"You mean I stay longer and have some?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. I need company."

"Yeah, okay, no problem."

(Later...)

Inuyasha came home in the afternoon from Kagome's house. He just went upstairs to his room, threw his jacket on the chair, and jumped on bed, landing on his back. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking of how Kagome should get help. Who should he call? He can't call Miroku or Sango...wait...that reminds him.

Inuyasha felt another vibrate on his thigh; he reached for his cell phone in his pocket and took it out. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What is it Miroku?"

"You told us to meet you at your house!"

"Where are you?"

"Right here!"

"Where's here?"

Inuyasha heard his door open and sat up to look who it is; he sighed and hanged up his cell phone when he saw Miroku and Sango at the door. "How did you guys get in here?"

"Your dad let us in; we told him that we were supposed to meet you here."

"Oh..."

"Don't tell me you forgot to meet us here."

"Sorry, I kind of did."

"Man...How could you do that?"

"Sorry..."

"How's Kagome doing?" Asked Sango.

Inuyasha didn't answer. "Hey...can you guys give me a minute? I need to make a phone call," said Inuyasha.

"Alright...we'll be downstairs in the kitchen," said Miroku. He closed the door behind him, and Inuyasha got his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Said a voice at the other end.

"Hey, it's Inuyasha..."

"It's been awhile huh? When was the last we talked?"

"The freshmen year...like...some time three years ago."

"So anything new? Is Kagome alright?"

"Well...not really."

"What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?"

"Well...there's something you should know about Kagome...near the end of the freshmen year, me and her broke up, hadn't talk for a long time to each other, the first time we talked in three years was our senior year, the beginning of it."

"So...did she get any boyfriends after you guys break up?"

"Yeah...just one, it's what I need to tell you about." Inuyasha told the guy about Kagome; what he saw and what he heard, what he did after Kagome past out in her apartment, and the guy said something that Inuyasha couldn't hear very well. "Say that again?"

"Oh...I was talking to myself."

"Are you going to visit her?"

"Yeah, I was driving when you called me, I'm in the city now, and I'm going to drop by her place in a few minutes."

"Okay..."

"You're worried about her, huh?"

"Yeah, ever since I bumped into her in the hall, that's when I started to get worried. She tells me not to worry, but I feel I have too."

"You're a good man, Inuyasha. Helping the woman you love is really good, especially if you're calling her older brother."

"Wait, who said I was in love with Kagome!?"

"You called for a reason right?"

"Only to tell you about Kagome!"

"And because you love her."

"I do not!"

"There must be some other reason why you called."

"There is, I-!"

"Whatever! Bye Inuyasha!"

"Wait! I-!" But it was too late; he hanged before Inuyasha could say anything. Inuyasha got pissed and hanged up his cell phone. But a question came across his mind: Why did he want to call Kagome's older brother? One; because she's in some serious trouble. Two; he felt her older brother should know what's going on in her life. And three....wait, what were three? There always should be a third reason if necessary.

Maybe he does love her...

(Kagome's apartment.)

Kagome was walking up the stairs of the apartment building. Walking up really slow cause she just got done with her job, so tired, after what happened. She got to her apartment room, but finding the door unlock. How could this be? She's the only one who has the keys to the apartment, unless the owner of the building went inside to do some inspecting or something. But...wouldn't the owner warn her or something? Not just barge into her apartment.

Kagome put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening it and looked inside. She saw someone on the couch, he was looking at her. For some reason, Kagome was like...disappointed, she expected someone else instead of her older brother, Bankotsu. She sighed and closed the door behind her, walking down the hall, dropping her keys and jacket on the counter and went to the kitchen to get some coffee for him and her. She got the filter and water ready, but that's when Bankotsu came into the kitchen.

"I don't want any coffee..." said Bankotsu.

"Fine, I'll just make some for myself," said Kagome.

Bankotsu walked up to her and grabbed her hand gently. "No, we need to talk, in the living room."

"Alright..." She walked to the living room with Bankotsu, he sat on the couch, and she sat at the end of the couch, trying to ignore he's there. "So...why are you here?"

"Just to check if my little sister is doing alright."

"She's doing fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"How's school, then?"

"Hard...I keep forgetting my homework."

"Algebra?"

"Yeah..."

"How about a boyfriend?"

"What about it?"

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah..."

"Who is it?"

"Kouga..."

"And..."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to know what happened with my sister over the past three years while I was out of high school and in college!"

"You don't need to worry about me!"

Bankotsu calmed himself down; he doesn't want to get himself or her angry. He should question her now. "Come here..."

"Why should I?"

"Please?"

Is he actually asking her? He usually gives commands instead of asking. Maybe he has changed for the past few months, she only has called him or he has called her. But rarely...what made him stopped calling?

Kagome sighed and she scooted closer to Bankotsu, right next to him. Bankotsu put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder, rubbing her upper arm up and down. He sighed before thinking of anything. How should he find out about the bruises? Maybe to roll up her sleeve if she can sleep like this.

"Kagome..."

"Hm?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"....No...."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Is there anything you're hiding from me?"

"Maybe."

"It's better to tell me, you know?"

"I know...but..."

"But?"

"It's nothing."

"Kagome, I'm your older brother. I look after you, and I need to know what's going on in your life."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Kagome...I have to tell you something. He told me what happened."

"He?"

Bankotsu sat straight up and grabbed both of Kagome's arms; he rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, and saw some of the bruises. He rolled up the shirt to see her stomach, a couple of bruises there too. Inuyasha was right...Kagome is being abused by this new boyfriend or whatever he is. Kagome didn't say anything, it's like she wanted him to know. She didn't move, her bands where covering her eyes, not showing whether she's about to cry or scream.

"He was right...Inuyasha wanted me to know. He did the right thing and you know that," said Bankotsu, he took her into his arms again, holding her tight, one hand on her head, and his other arm around her back, hugging her close, rubbing her back to comfort her just in case she was crying. Bankotsu's eyes started to heat up, he can't believe it was true. Well, he believes it, but he never knew the bruises would be so real. Bankotsu started to have tears rolling down his cheeks. "Kagome...I wish you would've told me. Because now...I'm disappointed in you. You know you can tell me anything. You can even tell me if you lost your virginity, which I hope you didn't, why couldn't you tell me?"

Kagome didn't answer, she could tell he was crying. Kagome loves her big brother...but he's too over-protective. She knows it shows that he loves her, but she knew that Bankotsu would scare Kouga off before the abuse started. Maybe she should've told him about Kouga.

"Kagome...you don't have to talk to me, but listen to me at least. You should know I love you, and that I'll protect you from any guy that hurts you. I'll even beat up a guy who breaks your heart. You just need to tell me these things, alright? Inuyasha tells me he's worried about you. He says he's been worried ever since the day you guys bumped into each other in the halls. He wants to help you and so do I, you just need to accept it and let us help you."

Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around Bankotsu, crying also, Bankotsu rubbed her back again. Trying to comfort her and him as well.

"Okay..." Kagome whispered. "I'll accept the help...but only from you and Inuyasha...I don't want anyone else to know..."

Bankotsu hugged her tighter. And his tears dried.


End file.
